Wine racks are well known for storing unopened bottles of wine lying with the neck lowered so that bottle contents wet the cork. These racks ordinarily take form of supports that cradle the bottle at two locations along the bottle, one near the shoulder and the ather near or at the bottom of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,334, issued to Horme, teaches a rack for a single bottle that may be used to store a bottle in the refrigerator with the unopened bottle in the neck-down position. It also provides for storing an opened bottle in the neck-up position tilted so that it can fit between the shelves of the refrigerator that are spaced so close together that there is not room for a bottle placed upright. The rack of horne includes a fixed indentation in a base for holding the bottom of the bottle and a fixed vertical support member with a neck-engaging notch for holding the neck up when the bottle is tilted in the neck-up position. The support has an aperture at its base for engaging the neck of the bottle in the neck down position. The fixed vertical support in combination with the elongate base makes the rack of Horne awkward to store when not in use. Furthermore, if a refrigerator shelf is above the rack of Horne, the fixed vertical support prevents insertion or removal of the bottle unless the rack is first pulled out from the refrigerator far enough to provide clearance for the bottle between the vertical support and the overlying shelf.